dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Marron
|Race = Human |Gender = Female |Date of birth = Age 771 |Date of death = May 8, Age 774 (revived) Age 779 (time reversed, death undone) |Address = NBI 8250012 B. |FamConnect = Krillin (father) Android 18 (mother) Android 17 (uncle) Android 17's wife (aunt) Android 17's children (cousins) }} Marron (マーロン, Māron) is the Human daughter of Krillin and Android 18. She makes her debut in the manga chapter "Strongest in the Heavens", and her anime debut in the 205th Dragon Ball Z episode, "I'll Fight Too!" Overview Appearance As a baby and little girl, she resembles her father: she has his eye shape and lack of nose. However, she does indeed have a nose, though small, and as she grows older, Marron begins to look more like her mother. Name Like Krillin, she is named after chestnuts; Marron is a French word for chestnuts. Personality Marron cheers on her mom at the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, and proves to be one of the few people who can make Android 18 smile. Their heartwarming relationship lasts through Dragon Ball GT, when Marron is older. Marron may seem shallow to some, as she usually finds herself longing after the finer things in life like brand new designer clothes, similar to how her mother is. However, when a surprise attack finds her mother and father fighting for their lives, Marron realizes that nothing is as important as family. Biography Background Marron is the daughter of Krillin and Android 18; she is not identified by name until the very final manga installments, when a lot of time has passed and she has gotten much older. However, in the anime, she is referred by name numerous times throughout the Buu saga. She was born three years before the Majin Buu Saga and four years after the events of the Cell Games in Dragon Ball Z. Unlike most the other Z Fighters' children, Marron was never trained by her mother or father, which means that she has never shown any special abilities or martial arts skills of her own. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Majin Buu Saga Marron's first appearance in the series is when Gohan arrives to tell Krillin, Android 18, and Master Roshi about the upcoming 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. She is 3 years old at that time. At the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, Marron cheers on both of her parents as they fight in their matches. Marron goes with the group to look for the Dragon Balls. Later they must escape to Kami's Lookout when they learn of a new villain named Majin Buu who a day later eventually finds everyone at the tower in his Super Buu form, and for a short time allows them to live until he is tricked into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber while he fought Gotenks. Piccolo destroyed the door but Super Buu found a way out and turned everyone including Marron into candy and ate them. Dende was the only one to escape, but only because of Mr. Popo, who launched him out of the lookout as a last minute act to keep Dende alive so the Dragon Balls could be used to revive the people Majin Buu killed. Later during the battle, Marron, along with the rest of Earth is wished back to life. Each individual helped, thinking that they were giving their energy to their hero Mr. Satan, this allowed Goku to collect enough energy for his Super Spirit Bomb, which ultimately killed Kid Buu. Marron is later seen at a party at Bulma's house. Peaceful World Saga Ten years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Marron is seen as a 13 year old child, with her hair in lower pigtails tied with red hairbands and wearing a red dress. She observes the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament along with her parents. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Battle of Gods Saga Marron attends Bulma's birthday party with her parents. In the car, Marron is in the backseat playing on her games. Due to the traffic being so bad, her parents decide to fly there. Chiaotzu makes funny faces at her, which makes her laugh, much to Android 18's delight. While on Bulma's cruise liner, Marron is seen playing with the Turtle. Marron also plays with Chiaotzu during Bulma's party. Resurrection ‘F’ Saga Marron was seen playing ball with Goten while she and her mother went to Goku's place to pick up Krillin who got seriously injured after he asked Goku to test his new god powers on him. Marron easily got impressed with Goten's skills. Marron was then seen with her parents when Krillin gets ready to fight Frieza and his forces and he leaves her in the care of his wife before he leaves. Later on, she and her mother were at Krillin's work station where Marron was drawing and 18 decided to shop for dinner when they realize that Frieza is blowing up the Earth and were killed until Whis undid the event with his Temporal Do-Over so that Goku can kill Frieza once more. She then later attends the feast thrown by Bulma with her family and friends. God of Destruction Champa Saga ''Dragon Ball GT'' Baby Saga Five years later (10 years in the FUnimation dub only), Marron and the whole world become possessed by Baby, but she and her family do not help Baby fight against Goku. However, it is noticeable that Marron now has the same personality traits as her mother; when they are cured of Baby and while going to the Tuffle Planet to escape from Earth which would explode in two weeks, Marron tells her father to make sure they come with their shopping clothes. After Baby is killed and the Earth is restored, she is later seen at a party at Bulma's house. Super 17 Saga Some months later, while shopping, the family is stopped by Marron's uncle, Android 17, who is being controlled by Dr. Myuu and Dr. Gero. Android 17 tries to brainwash Android 18 to join him in his dark quest; she was thinking of joining, but Marron's father, Krillin, tries to remind Android 18 of her family. Android 17 quickly dispenses of Krillin. After beating up 17, 18 tells Marron to run. 17 then tries to kill Marron, but her mother stops him. Android 17 was then ordered to kill Android 18, but something would not let him. Shadow Dragon Saga After being told to run away, Marron is seen again for the last time in the Shadow Dragon Saga in a house with her mother and with Bulma, Chi-Chi and Videl, who are talking about Goku always running off. Film appearances ''Bio-Broly'' In Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly, Marron waits is with her father, Goten and Trunks in front of Satan House while her mother is inside with Mr. Satan to ask the money he promised her. Krillin rushes her into Satan House to use the bathroom because she was out of diapers. ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Two years after Kid Buu's defeat, Marron is at Mr. Satan's party with her parents and the other Z Fighters. ''Battle of Gods Four years after Majin Buu's defeat, Marron is at Bulma's birthday party with her parents and when the Z Fighters summon Shenron in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, where the Z Fighters face the God of Destruction Beerus. ''Resurrection ‘F’'' Sometime after the encounter with the God of Destruction Beerus, Marron is at Krillin's police post when he gets his gi and his hair cut by her mother, No. 18. Video game appearances Marron is seen in the Gameboy Advance games Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury and Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors. She is also mentioned in Krillin's and Android 18's bios in many games, such as the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. Voice actresses *Japanese: Tomiko Suzuki, Naoko Watanabe (Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! and Battle of Gods), Hiroko Ushida (Dragon Ball Kai and Super) *FUNimation dub: Melodee Lenz (Dragon Ball Z), Meredith McCoy (movie 11 and Dragon Ball GT), Tia Ballard (current) *Blue Water dub: Jennifer Bain (Dragon Ball GT) *Latin America dub: Cristina Hernandez (DBZ and DBGT ep.36, DBZ Kai), Isabel Martiñon (DBGT Super 17 Saga) *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Letícia Quinto and Fernanda Bullara (child), Luciana Barolli Trivia *Her name is very similar and is pronounced the same as Maron, Krillin's first girlfriend who appears in Dragon Ball Z filler. Maron is the French word for "chestnut", which Krillin (Kulilin) is named after. Gallery See also *Marron (Collectibles) ca:Marron pt-br:Marron Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Z Fighters Support